Data centers may use fault-tolerant storage techniques for proficient and dependable storage of data. In particular, erasure coding techniques may be employed to provide reduced storage overhead. Erasure coding may be implemented across storage nodes (e.g., disk, servers and rack). However, conventional erasure coding techniques fail to accommodate failures due to large-scale outages (e.g., a building collapsing, a data center burns down, or a weather-related damage to entire regions).